1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biosensor, sleep information processing method and apparatus, a computer program thereof and a computer readable storage medium thereof for evaluating a sleep condition and for counseling sleep condition improvement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-216734 discloses a technology for evaluating a sleep condition and for counseling sleep condition improvement.
This technology evaluates a daily sleep condition of a user and counsels the user to improve the sleep condition when the user accesses a specific website on the Internet and answers multiple questions. However, in the above-described technology, where the user inputs answers for a predetermined data (questionnaire), the technology may not provide a proper counseling output to the user because the technology depends on subjective inputs supplied by the user.
Further, because the sleep relates to a state, where the user is unconscious, it is difficult for the user to properly answer questions about the sleep.